DNAngel conversations
by Silkylion10
Summary: Random conversations between random characters...all oneshots Anyone is welcome to email me with a quote or such like that I could form into a chapter for this...
1. White Wings

He looked totally fine, if a little pale. He displayed no outward signs of his inside conversation…

"Satoshi-sama?"

"What do you want Krad? Haven't you bothered me enough for today?"

"You know what I want Satoshi-sama, and no I haven't."

"No I don't know what you're on about! Leave me alone!"

"Satoshi-sama, I haven't had my fun yet!"

"I don't care! I told you, go away!"

"Not until I get what I want Satoshi-sama!"

Pain overtook the younger boy's body and brilliant white wings forced themselves out of his back.

A/N: Random conversation… could turn into a series if I find the motivation.


	2. The Dress

"Risa, do I have to?"

"Yes, Daisuke, you do!"

"Why?"

"Because you look cute in it!"

"I'm not meant to look cute. I'm a boy!"

'_Or are you?'_

'_DARK!'_

'_What? You are cute and you know it, whether you're a boy or not!"_

'_Thanks, but I'm trying to get out of this!'_

'_I know, but don't count on me, I'm going to sleep!'_

"Daisuke, are you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, what did I miss?"

"Me fetching the dress and wig!"

"OH NO!"

A/N: I'm evil, I know, but I had to get Daisuke into his outfit for the play. Risa was the perfect person to make him wear it.


	3. Photos

"Daisuke-kun, I got the pictures you wanted!"

"I didn't and don't want any pictures!" At least, not of the person Takeshi had pictures of.

"I'll give them to you if you do my cleaning duty today!"

"I don't want the pictures!"

"Oh, come on. I worked hard for these pictures!"

"I don't care, I don't want them!"

"You can have them for cleaning duty!"

"I don't want the pictures!"

"Okay. Take them or you're doing cleaning duty!"

"I'd rather do the cleaning duty…"

"Fine, I'll find another use for them then!"

A/N: I know it was a reckless decision on Takeshi's part but he had to give Daisuke cleaning duty.


	4. You Love Him and You Know It!

"Face it, Dai, you love him," said the voice inside my head.

"I don't! He's my friend!"

"Yeah, but you like him more than that!"

"No. I. Don't."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. So why do you always stare at him in class?"

"His desk's in my line of vision!"

"So you look at the wall behind you? That makes a lot of sense!"

"Alright. So I glance his way during class. So what?"

"You love him and you know it."

"I don't!"

"Should I remind you of your dreams lately? They always start with-"

"ALRIGHT! Alright. I admit it…"

"Told you!"

"Shut up, Dark!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: The wonders of random conversations…Another one to add to the collection…


	5. They're Both Boys!

"Face it Risa!" Riku shouted at her twin. "They're together!" 

"But, but…" Risa stuttered, looking up at her twin. "They're both boys!"

"What's your point? They love each other more than anything and that's what matters!"

"My point is, it's just…just wrong!"

"Why is it so wrong, Risa?"

"I told you, they're both boys! And plus, how could Dark love someone like Niwa? I'm much better than him!"

"Stop thinking of yourself all the time! Honestly, you're so selfish! Can't you see how happy Niwa is with Dark?"

Risa was silent.

"And look at me! I gave up my first love, because I knew he could never be truly happy with me, if he loved someone else!"

Risa said nothing but stood and ran to her bedroom, crying even more.

"I knew she would see it my way eventually…" Riku muttered, turning her attention back to the TV.

* * *

A/N: No idea where this came from…Oh well… 


	6. Sleeping Peacefully

I looked up from my book when I felt an arm cover my stomach.

'He looks so sweet like that,' I thought to myself.

Daisuke had his head buried in the pillow and was lying spread-eagled on top of the sheets.

I watched him sleep peacefully, a small smile on my lips.

I put my book down and turned off the light.

My arm wrapped itself around Daisuke and I snuggled down next to him.

A peaceful night followed.

* * *

A/N: That was definitely fluffy, and I don't know where it came from…… 


	7. Eating Dictionaries?

A/N: I have no idea where this came from at 10.20 last night, I felt like writing it. Don't blame me if it's strange…

* * *

"Can you eat dictionaries?" said a voice by my side.

I rolled over and groaned.

"What are you on about?" I asked Satoshi.

"I've memorized one but can you eat one?"

His eyes were looking into the distance, slightly hazy, like he was still half asleep.

"Satoshi, are you awake?"

"Of course I am. Can you eat dictionaries?"

He blinked and looked around.

"No, you can't eat dictionaries Satoshi," I told him.

"Daisuke, what are you on about?"

I groaned.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was strange… 


	8. HalfChewed Elephants?

"Niwa-kun, do you want one?" Riku asked me, holding out a bag with candy elephants in.

"Alright," I said, reaching into the bag. I put it in my mouth and started to chew on it.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

I started to cough, leaning on the barrier.

"Niwa-kun, are you alright?" she asked me, turning around to face me.

"Don't mind me, just choking on a half-chewed elephant!" I said, laughing through the coughs. Soon I stopped coughing and was just laughing.

"Niwa-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot!"

"I know!"

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering where this came from, it's happened to me. I was in town with to friends when it happened and we couldn't stop laughing. 


	9. Haircut

Satoshi crept across the corridor, scissors in hand. He silently opened the door and peered into the room.

Lying on the bed, peacefully wrapped in each others arms, were Dark and Krad.

Luckily for Satoshi, Krad was nearest, with his long ponytail falling of the edge of the bed.

Avoiding the creaky floorboards, Satoshi tiptoed across the room and caught the hair in his hand. He cut about an inch off and exited the room quickly.

He deposited the scissors in the bathroom and headed back to his waiting boyfriend with the prize.

He opened the door and looked to the bed, where Daisuke sat, drawing. Daisuke looked up and smirked, pointing to a draw across the room, hidden by mess.

Satoshi nodded, hid the hair in the draw and climbed into bed.

They were awakened by a loud scream, "MY HAIR!"

* * *

A/N: Inspired by reading a lot of fics about hair and scissors. Slightly longer than my others. I might continue this one…I don't know… 


	10. Explosive

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have remembered the combination, would you?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten again. It's the third time this week!"

"I'm sorry! I don't do it on purpose!"

"Whatever, and no I can't. However, I do remember 'Kaa-san putting something in a pocket to help you out if it happened again."

"You mean the explosive?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…" Dark put the explosive on the door, started the fuse and backed away.

BOOM!!!! The smoke cleared.

"DARK! You're only supposed to blow the bloody door off!"

* * *

A/N: Italian Job and Basil Brush. Look where it brought me… 


	11. How many times?

A/N: I'm in English class, and I'm meant to be doing something on a program that bores me. What do I do? I write.

* * *

"DARK-SAN!!" shouted a loud shout from ground level.

Dark shuddered. He quickly flew through the already opened window, not replying.

Half an hour later, Dark flew out the same window, art piece safely tucked away.

"DARK-SAN!!" came the same annoying voice.

Dark waved as he landed in front of her, wings spread behind him.

"My Dark-san! I love you!"

"I told you, Risa, we broke it off. This is the last time. Goodbye. Forever."

"How many times?" Dark muttered, flying away.

* * *

A/N: Not as good as my others...oh well...


	12. LET HIM HAVE IT!

A/N: Okay, this neither a drabble nor a conversation, but hey. Based on the work my drama class is doing in school, the film 'Let Him Have It'. I have no ownership of the film or the characters. Italics are the thoughts.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this…I wish Daisuke never volunteered us for this…_

"Daddy, what are they doing?" Satoshi asked, pointed across the room, to where Daisuke and Dark were frozen. They were meant to look like they were climbing but they were failing miserably.

Said daddy, Krad, walked over to Satoshi and looked 'out of the window'.

"I don't know, Naoko. I'd better phone the police."

* * *

Across the room, Dark and Daisuke started to move, 'climbing the building'. They soon reached the 'roof'. Dark reached inside his coat.

"Why the hell have you got a gun?" hissed Daisuke, staring at it.

"Give yourselves up. We've got you surrounded!" a voice said from the other side of the roof.

"Crap. Hide!" Dark hissed, giving no explanation.

Daisuke 'slipped' and fell down. He tried to get up, but was held down by Takeshi.

"I arrest you, in the name of the law…" He paused. _Oh crap, what's the rest?? _"Ah, you know the rest."

He pushed Daisuke behind him and turned to face Dark, who had now revealed himself.

"Give me the gun!"

"Chris!" Daisuke shouted at Dark. "Just Let Him Have It!"

Dark fired. He 'hit' Takeshi in the shoulder.

Suddenly, there were shouts from the door.

"Fairfax! Where are you?"

"I'm on your right. The kid's on your left. Be careful, he's got a gun!"

The door burst open and Risa ran out. Dark fired. He hit Risa in the head, who made a show of falling to the floor, dying.

"Milo? Milo!"

"He killed her!"

Dark looked at the body in front of him and jumped backwards, off the 'roof'. The curtain closed in front of everybody and they relaxed. They could hear the audience.

_Finally! I really should be more careful when I jump..._ Dark thought, rubbing his wrist.

* * *

A/N: I had to write something… Also, I'm sorry for Risa lovers, but I had to have her be the one that was 'killed'. What do you think? 


	13. French

A/N: French lesson in the computer room. I'm bored. I write.

* * *

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Daisuke…"

"What the hell are you speaking French for, Daisuke?" Dark asked his tamer.

"Ano…'kaa-san wants me to learn two European languages. I have to learn English in school and I chose French..."

"Right. I'm going to sleep…"

_Fat lot of help he is…_thought Daisuke, away from Dark's hearing range.

"J'ai quinze ans…" Daisuke mumbled, sighing.

_I need help…

* * *

_

A/N: I'm actually meant to be on a french website, but hey!

Also, for those reading my CCS fic 'Birthday' I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I know what I want to write for it but I can't get the words out of my brain and onto the page. I'll try to write quickly…


	14. Giberish

A/N: My friend hit the keyboard. That's the starting point.

* * *

"fuydfyjkedsnfjdsn…"

A pause.

"YOU SMELL!"

"DAISUKE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? And who are you talking to?"

"YOU, YOU SMELLY POO!"

"How DARE YOU!? I'm a phantom thief, dammit!"

"Whatever!"

"I'm going to sleep…"

Daisuke shook himself, blinking.

"Dark? Dark, you awake?"

"Go away!"

"What did I say this time?" Daisuke wondered, getting up.

* * *

A/N: Daisuke's got the same problem as Satoshi in one of the earlier chapters. 


	15. First Kiss

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while, but I've got my SAT's in a month and tons of h/w…

* * *

I stared at the cold person in front of me.

Hiwatari was intimidating, he always has been.

And now, here he was, talking to me.

I was a stood about a foot from the wall, facing him. Behind him, I could see Takashi talking to the Harada twins. Well, more like annoying the hell out of them.

Back to Hiwatari. Now, he was just staring at me.

Suddenly, I heard a smack and saw Takeshi stagger backwards, bumping into Hiwatari.

The next thing I knew, Hiwatari had me pinned against the wall, staring into my eyes and a very faint blush across his cheeks. My lips tingled.

He had stumbled forward, pushing me backwards and lifted his arms to brace his fall. He had moved his head just enough that our lips brushed during the fall.

My face turned tomato red.

"TAKESHI!!!" I shouted.

"_You know you wanted it, Daisuke," _commented a voice inside my head.

_"DARK!!!"_


	16. Lovesick

"_Daisuke? Anybody in there? Daisuke!"_

Still no response. Dark sighed from his place in Daisuke's body and took a deep breath.

"_DAISUKE!!"_

"_What? I was busy!"_

"_You liked it, didn't you?" _Dark snickered.

_What? Dark, what are you on about?_

"_You know…the kiss with Creepy Boy!"_

"_What? N-n-no…" _Daisuke stammered, a blush crossing his face.

MEANWHILE

"_Satoshi-sama? Hey! Don't ignore me!_

"_What do you want Krad, I have work to do."_

"_If you had work to do, you'd be doing it, not staring into space like a lovesick teenager!"_

"_I'm not! I'm thinking."_

"_Of course you are. Just not about work."_

"_Leave me alone Krad."_

* * *

That sucked.


End file.
